


Come Back Home To Me

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Car Accidents, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark-centric, Whumping Tony Stark, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: He pressed his foot down on the brake as hard as he could, but it was too late. He heard Steve's concerned cry, felt a painful ache in his chest at his voice before he collided with the other car.Or,Tony gets in a car crash because I can't find enough fics about this





	Come Back Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcusllay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcusllay/gifts), [The_Sad_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Fangirl/gifts).

> Trigger warning: blood. It's not much, but read at your own risk.

"Hey, honey," Tony spoke as Steve picked up the phone, not taking his eyes off the road.

_"Hey, sweetheart,"_ Steve's soothing voice sounded through the car's speakers. Tony smiled. _"How was work?"_

"Hell. As always," was Tony's short reply. "Let's not talk about work, though. You still up for movie night tonight?"

_"Always,"_ was Steve's answer, and Tony couldn't help but snort, even though it gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

"Such a sap," he commented, hoping his smile didn't sound through in his voice. "I'll be home in about twenty minutes. Think you can survive without me 'till then?"

_"No promises,"_ Steve replied easily and Tony resisted the urge to laugh. If someone would've told him ten years ago that his life would soon consist of friendly banter, sappy remarks, soft kisses, and warm cuddles he probably would've laughed in their face, locked himself in his room and cry. Because he'd never thought he'd _actually _get this, something so warm, true, and loving. He never thought he'd find a _family_. _"Don't forget to pick up the spiderling, by the way."_

"Uh, that's only on Fridays, right?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

_"Today's Friday, sweety," _Steve said patiently. 

"You know what, that actually explains a lot. Make it thirty minutes then. Keep dinner warm until then."

_"Sure thing, honey,"_ Steve replied sweetly. Tony sighed softly, a warm smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get home, cuddle up with his boyfriend, listen to Peter rant about his girlfriend who was 'definitely _not_ my girlfriend, Mr. Stark!' and watch Disney movies until they fell asleep, tangled up together until no one could see where Steve ended and Tony began.

They fell into easy small talk as Tony entered Queens, rolling into Peter's neighborhood. 

"Well, I hate to say it honey, but I'm gonna have to hang up. I'll see you soon," Tony told his boyfriend reluctantly.

_"See you soon, Tony. Take care,"_ Steve answered. Tony chuckled.

"Yes, mom. I'll make sure- _shit!_" Tony cursed, cutting himself off as he saw a car rushing towards him at top speed. He pressed his foot down on the brake as hard as he could, but it was too late. He heard Steve's concerned cry, felt a painful ache in his chest at his voice before he collided with the other car. He felt pain everywhere as the car was thrown off-course, the windshield breaking into a million shards of cutting glass. His head collided with the steering wheel before he was thrown against the door of his car. He slumped down, the seatbelt digging painfully in his neck before unconsciousness took hold and everything went black.

* * *

Peter bounded about the apartment, unable to sit still knowing Mr. Stark himself was about to pick him up and take him to the compound. May wasn't liking it as much.

"Peter, why don't you just wait outside for him?" She proposed as sweetly as possible. She'd been stuck with this bundle of over-excited energy all noon and her patience was running a bit thin.

"That's a great idea, May! I'll get my stuff!" Peter exclaimed, bounding up the stairs to grab his bags. May let out a breath of relief as the living room turned blissfully silent. At least Tony Stark would take him off her hands for the weekend. Of course, she loved her nephew to death. But even she had her limits.

Peter skipped into his room happily, grabbing his already packed bag from under his bed, looking around to see if he'd forgotten anything. Just before he could open the door and storm back out he heard the sound of a car that could only belong to Tony Stark drive into his street. He ran towards his window to see a car way too fancy to be in this neighborhood roll in almost silently.

He also saw the other, bigger car, racing at top speed towards his mentor.

Peter paled, watching it all happen as if in slow motion. He saw Tony's car slow quickly as the billionaire hit the brakes, knowing it was too late. He couldn't look away, even though he so desperately wanted to, as the bigger car collided with Tony's. He heard the crash echo throughout the street, the sound making him sick. He couldn't see his mentor through the shaded windows, and though he was vaguely thankful for that, his worry was bigger.

Without thinking, he jumped out the window, sticking to the wall and quickly making his way down. There was a ringing in his ears that drowned out everything else, every sound, every movement, and every rational thought as he stumbled towards his mentor's ruined car, not caring about the other, bigger car that was turned on its side and steaming sadly.

"Mr. Stark!" He called, even though he knew he wouldn't get a response. He grabbed the handle of the door, ripping it open without a thought and quickly catching his mentor as he almost toppled out. Peter felt tears burn in his eyes as he ripped off the seatbelt, selfishly holding the man close to him for a moment.

"Mr. Stark," he croaked out, throat tight. "Mr. Stark, can you hear me? Please, Mr. Stark. Please, say something."

But Tony stayed silent and unmoving in his arms. Peter carefully positioned the man to sit in his seat again, choking on a sob when he saw his face. His eyes were closed, blood streaming from several cuts, the most prominent one on his forehead where blood streamed in a trail down the side of his face. He was breathing shallowly and glass was sticking out of his right shoulder and arm, one shard painfully lodged in his chest. He was unresponsive as Peter tried shaking him awake.

"Mr. Stark, please. Please, wake up, Mr. Stark. You're scaring me, sir. Tony!"

But Tony's eyes stayed closed. Peter could hear the man's heart beat irregularly in his chest. He also smelled fuel.

"Shit!" Peter cursed, looping his arms around his mentor's torso and dragging him out of the car, trying to be as quick yet gentle as possible. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I know this must hurt but it's better than being blown up, right?" He laughed a bit manically as he desperately tried not to freak out. Peter shifted until Tony was fully in his arms, trying to get as far away as possible in case the car would actually blow up. The tears in his eyes blurred his vision as he stumbled back over to his own house, sirens sounding nearby. May was running towards him, tears in her own eyes as she met him halfway.

"Oh, my God, Peter. Lay him down," she said, motioning to the ground. Peter nodded, sinking through his knees and gently laying Tony down on the pavement, cushioning his head on his lap. "I called an ambulance, they should be here soon," May informed him, pushing away her fear and worry and listening to his heartbeat and breathing instead. 

"Where is he, where is Tony?" They heard a desperate and familiar voice yell. Peter wiped his tears to see none other than Captain America yelling at the perpetrator who'd hit Tony with his car. The man was choking on his own blood, unable to answer.

"Captain!" Peter yelled as loud as he could with his emotion-clogged throat. Steve heard him, turning around to the source of the sound, his worried eyes meeting Peter's before sinking down to the unmoving form on the ground. He stumbled, fear and horror flashing over his face as tears quickly gathered in his eyes. He ran over to them, stumbling to a stop and sinking through his knees as he reached them. His shaking hands reached out hesitantly but not touching as the tears streamed freely down his face.

"Oh, Tony," he whispered brokenly, delicately cradling his boyfriend's bloodied face in his gentle hands, a sob tearing from his throat. Tony stirred slightly in his hands, blinking his heavy eyes open far enough to see Steve's face. He was looking at him, but it was like he couldn't really see him. His brown eyes, usually so full of mirth and intelligence seemed dull and unseeing and they slowly closed again.

Before anyone could do anything, paramedics were pushing them away, gently but efficiently lifting Tony up and placing him on a stretcher. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and they sped him off.

"No, no!" Steve yelled as they wanted to close the back doors of the vehicle. He was stopped from jumping in after them by the paramedics.

"Only family and relatives allowed," he informed the captain firmly. Steve growled at them, somehow managing to look menacing with tears drying on his cheeks.

"Listen. I'm the closest thing he has to a family. You're going to let me in there or so help me god, I will get myself in. And I won't be gentle."

The paramedics quickly opened the doors with a quick "yes, sir" and Steve jumped in, holding Tony's hand as the ambulance sped off. The last thing he saw before the doors closed was May Parker holding a sobbing Peter close, both watching them leave. May nodded to him and he nodded back, and the doors slammed shut.

* * *

Steve didn't leave his boyfriend's side once he was out of surgery, waiting for him to wake up and talking to him, hoping it would coax him into consciousness. He talked about anything and nothing at once, uncaring of the doctors coming and going. After hours that felt like days, Tony stirred.

"Tony, honey?" Steve called softly. Tony's beautiful, magnificent eyes blinked open slowly. When they landed on Steve, he gave him a loopy smile, his eyes sparkling.

"St've," he said softly, barely above a whisper. Steve almost fully broke down right there. Instead, he let a single tear slip from his eye as he nodded, cradling the side of his boyfriend's face delicately in his large hand. Tony leaned into the warmth, closing his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Steve whispered, his voice wobbling dangerously in relief. Tony blinked his heavy eyes back open and gave him another smile, the painkillers making his entire expression so open Steve could feel his heart melt at the sight. "God, I love you," he whispered. Tony blinked slowly at him. Something in his whiskey-brown eyes told Steve he understood and that, even though he couldn't say it back, he loved him too.

Peter and May just walked in when Steve leaned forward, tenderly kissing Tony's soft lips in an even softer kiss. May smiled, gently steering her nephew back out the door. They could come back later.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end this but it was getting a bit long, so I just stopped it there.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
